Artist Permission
Note: Content may be subject to change Listed here are the artists that have allowed or not allowed reprints of their artwork for the Utaite Wiki. Artists that have allowed permission the Utaite Wiki may not have allowed permission for others to reprint their works so please refrain from reprinting artwork on the wiki, elsewhere. Basic terms of use on the wiki (unless otherwise stated) *The illustration may not be edited in anyway **Small edits may be allowed under very restricted circumstances (Please discuss with Sen/Starikun) **Cropping of illustration(s) is allowed **Decreasing the size of the picture is recommended as to encourage people to check out the original artist’s website to view picture in high quality *All illustrations are to be credited to the original artist with a link to the artist’s website Asking for permission to use illustration(s) For the meantime please contact Sen/Starikun to ask an artist for permission to use their artwork. What illustration(s) will require permission? *Anything from an artist’s pixiv, piapro and/or personal website *A screenshot from a PV does not require permission however that is not recommended to be used as those often result in low quality images *Pictures from commercial websites (Smiley 2G, CD promotion, etc.) do not require permission to use. It will be assumed they are under fair use Legend ✓ request sent/pending reply ❈ reply recieved □ screenshot ★ impossible to contact (due to busyness/popularity) ◎ unneeded (to ask) ♫ taken from website ? cannot find where artwork is used in wiki ✿ needs special permission due to it being set on private ✎ slightly edit the general statement to not mention pixiv Pending Requests For NND singers * 5 Tsuki-byou Mario (５月病マリオ) ✓ * 96mame (96まめ) ✓ * Aane (Ａ姉) □◎ * Aiji (あいじ) ✓ * akamori ✓❈ * Akiakane (秋赤音) ♫◎ * akinashi. ✓❈ * akka ★◎ * ako✓ * Ame (飴) * Ameya (アメヤ)✓ * Amisono Rushia (御園るしあ)✓ * Asa (あさ)? * Awoko (あをこ)✓❈ * BBA * Bete (べて)✓ * Biriko (ビリコ)✓ * Camellia (椿*カメリア*) * Chacota (ちゃこ太)✓ * Charry (ちゃーりー) * chiconipe (ちこにぺ)✓ * Chiisuke (ちィ助)◎ * Chikiko (ちきこ) * Chisa (ちさ)✓❈ * Chuke (ちゅけ) (on irony)□◎ * COCO□♫◎ * Cocolu (ココル) * conoco✓ * EclairANT✿ * Eika (栄香)✓ * childelie1☆gmail.com Elie (エリィ)✎ * Emumelo (えむめろ) * Enoko (榎子)✓ * ETHER (エテル)✿ * frankenji.♫◎ * Fukamachi Naka (深町なか)✓❈ * Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり)✓ * Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) (on Freedel) □ * hA_Ru□◎ * Hakuseki (白皙) * Hanapuchi (はなぷち) (on Shinshakaijin) Illustrator's piapro removed □◎ * Hanatan * Hane (はね) * hara□ * Haruma/Haruuma (はるま/春馬)✓ * Haruyuki (春之)✓ * Hashimon （はしもん)✓ * Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ)□◎ * hatsuko✓ * Hazano (ハザノ) * Heki (へき) * Ｈellipa * Herb (ハーブ) * High Collar Toufu (ハイカラ豆腐) * Hii (ひぃ) * HIIRO * Hime (ひめ) * Hinanosuke (ひなのすけ) * Hiramaru (ひらまる) * Hiro Kanzaki (on Alice☆Clara) Taken from wikipedia * Hiromu (ひろむ) * HND * Hong Kong (self depiction) * horos * Hoshita (星た) * Hoshiyomi (星読み) * Ina (イナ) * Ichiko Oharu (市子おはる) * Ichimaru (壱。) * ifreeta * Ito (on Purikuma) * Ittomaru (一斗まる) * iyori (イヨリ) * Izon (依存) * Izumi (いずみ) * JaneMere * Joko (じょこ) * Juugonichi (十五日) * Kadokura (角倉) * Kagemaru (影丸) * Kaine Sato (海音さと) * Kaki (柿) * Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) * Kamoco (かも子) * Kana (佳奈) * Kanae (菓苗) * Kanna (かんな) * Kara (空(から)) * Karu (かる) * Kayabuki (カヤブキ) * Kazakito (カザキト) (website) * keepout * Kei (けい) * Keiji (けいぢ) * Keisi (軽視) * Keito (ケイト) * Kekura Chiharu (花倉チハル) * kenken (けんけん) * Key (key-illust★mail.goo.ne.jp) * Kicchan Shougun (きっちん将軍) * kinako * Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) * Kiroa * Kisa (キサ) * Kiseki@CAxis (軌跡@CAxis) artist group, hence differend pixivs * Kishiya (キシヤ) * komagarita (駒形) * Komamiya (狛宮) * Komine (こみね) * Konosaki (コノサキ) * Koshian (こし餡) * Kotaron (コタロン) * Kouzuki Rito. (紅月りと。) * Kou vioret_glory☆yahoo.co.jp * Kou * Kukku * Kumao♀ (くまお♀) * Kureha (紅葉) * Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) * Kyi (キィ) * Leyu (レユ) * liz * Long Mu Shen (龍木申) * MACCO * -Makoto- (-まこと-) * Malachite * Manabu (愛舞) * Maru shimizu//echo (丸清水//echo) * May Queen * maydell * Mayupon (まゆポン) * Max♀ * mdk * meisa * Meru (める) (on Utawa Sakura) * Mihaeru (ミハエル) * Mikippa (/みきっぱ) * Miko (みこ) * Minatsuyu (みなつゆ) * mino * Mituﾞo * Miyama (みやま) * Miyamoto (みやもと) * moco * Mofu (もふ) (on calo) Illustrator's pixiv apparently removed * Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) * Moka (もか) * Momopan （ももぱん) * Monchi (もんち) * muffler (on Mitten) * Mukkun (むっくん) * Nabeco (ナベコ) * Nagi (なぎ) * Nakki (ナッキ) * Namiichi (なみいち) * Nana (なな) * Natsume Yuzuru (棗柚流) * Natsutaro (なつたろ) * Negisu (葱酢) * Nekobaka (ネコばか) * Nekoizumi (猫泉) * Nijiho Naname (にじほななめ) * Nil (contact page) (website) * Ninomae (にのまえ) * Nishisono (西園) * nokia * None (on SymaG) * No.734 * Nou (脳) * Ohagi (おはぎ) * Omu (おむ) * Osatou (お砂糖) * p-chan * Papiko (ぱぴこ) * pen * Petin (ペティン) * Pio (on Montea) * Piyo (ぴよ) (on Freedel) * potako * Q * RAHWIA * rak * Ram (ラム) * Reika * Rella * Renren (零-0) * Reol (れをる) (self depiction) * ria * Riku (りく) * Rinhito (燐人) * Rito * Rito (りと) (on Cocolu) * Rojiko (路地子) * Ruchiru (ルチル) * Sacchan (さっちゃん) (on Freedel) * Saine (さいね) * Sakir * Sakou (茶紅) * Sakura (S倉) * Sakuragi Kei (櫻木けい) * Sakuratuki (桜月) * Sakuryuu (朔竜) * Sana (さな) * Sane (さね) * Satokou (さとこう) * Sasaki Makoto (佐々木　真琴) * Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ) * Seho (セホ) * Seia (栖鴉) * Sekiyu (セキユ) * Sen (セン) * Shi-chan (しーちゃん) * Shia (シア) * * Shigureui (しぐれうい) * Shii (雫) * Shima (しま) * Shiokara (しおから) * Siracya (白茶) * Shiroi Neko (白井ネコ) * Shiroro (しろろ) (on Ikasan) * Shirotoki (白鴇) * Shoohey (self-depiction) * Shoutarou (翔太郎) * Sikito (しきと) * Simon (シモン) * so-da * Sona (そな) * Sora (ソラ) * Soranesee (そらねしい) * Sorata (空太) * souma * Souno (ソウノ) * Suo (すお) (on Jack) * * Suzu (鈴) * Tama (たま) * Tamao (たまお) * task (タスク) * Tasu (たす) (on Mucchi) Illustrator's pixiv removed * TCB * Tokino Hitonatsu (トキノ唯夏) * Tomori (友利/tmr) * Touki (とうき) * Umehalu (うめはる) * Umeno (うめの) * Umetarou (梅太郎) * Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) * Uni (うに) * Urara (うらら) * Uri (雨里) * Utage (うたげ) * Utako (うたこ) * Waka (わか) * Wasabi (和錆) * Y_at (わいあっと) * Yache (やちぇ) * Yamako (ヤマコ) * Yawarabi Juubee (柔日重兵衛) * Yotsuba (よつば) * You (陽) * You Ring (ゆーりん) * Yousai (陽菜) * Yui (ゆい) * yuki * Yukiko (雪子) * yukitA (ユキタ) * Yukitsuki (雪月) * Yumeno (夢乃) * Yunkeru (ユンケル) * Yuu (優) * Yuweto (ゆゑと) For YT singers * Acca * Akari Minami (あかりみなみ)✓ * Andi * Ankoku (self depiction) * ann * Aviya Amir * Aqua * Carmen * Cherri * chibideko * Chiika * Chiroyo * Chouko * Ciel* * Dawnie (on Beibi) * Eri * Funota (ふのた) * Hammichu * Haru (self depiction) * Hazano (ハザノ) * hellipa * Hina * hitagashikai * Ieka * ivan * Javee * jenpenn * JubyPhonic P (self depiction) * judeezabala * Julia * Kai * Karu (かる) * Kasuka (self depiction) * kentamidorin * KirinSonyo * Kumi * Kyuutan * Laura Megurine (self depiction) * Lychee * Maeka (self depiction) * Minataka * minatu * Minuiko * Mitsuki * Moon * Myst * Naguri * naomicchi * Nashira * Nene * Niekaori * Nipah (self depiction) ✓ * Nono (のの) * Ookz * orenjikun/Kari * Pochi * Polka * Poucet (self depiction) * rachie (self depiction) * raichuuuu * Ravee * razephyr * Rika (on Len) * ritozu * RO☆D (self depiction) * Saki * Sakir * Setsuna * Shadow * Shellah (self depiction) * Shizuka * Sojiro (self depiction) * SUIKA * Tonkhai * ToraiFu * Umeno (うめの) * Usachii * wansuke17 * Wata (わた) * wish * yori * Z * Zenya Artists That Forbid Reprints Artists That Allow Reprints For Utaite * Ankake (あんかけ) * ave (あヴぇ) - must be notified if more art is going to be used * Daizu (大豆) - Use on wiki only * doriru (English speaker) * Shuna (朱那) - Does not allow reprinting to other sites For YT singers * しゃよん (scyon) - a note to give an idea what art is used is good * AME * Alice/WhackThatAlice * KL * Minty (aka memo) * Ryodo (is by default because he uploads them himself) * Kaoru (is kinda by default since he used to edit here) * LuluSeason * Lancha Restricted Terms *Daenarys **Requires to be contacted on which pictures will be used Category:Resource